


Hana Song's Day Off

by BaronVonChop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hanging Out, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team as Family, shared meal, video games - Freeform, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana Song has a day off. The team contributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana Song's Day Off

Hana wakes up to someone knocking on the door of her room. She rolls over in bed, burrowing under the thick blankets. “Go away!”

Hana puts a pillow over her head, but she can still hear Zarya’s voice: “Hana! Time to wake up!”

“It’s my day off!” Hana turns her head and yells in the door’s direction.

“That’s why I let you sleep until nine!”

Hana knows there is no point in arguing. With great reluctance, she rolls off the bed in a landslide of blankets and pillows. “Augh, it’s only nine?” She disentangles herself and walks over to the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Zarya waits outside the door, wearing wearing black shorts and a gray t-shirt. She eyes Hana’s oversized blue pyjamas. “Get your clothes on. We’ll eat breakfast, then go for a run. I have been waiting for two hours already.”

Hana leans against the doorframe. “You look like you’ve already been for a run.”

Zarya shrugs. “That was only a jog to warm up. Now hurry up.”

“Do I have to?”

Zarya raises an eyebrow. “You said you wanted to work out together when we both had time off.”

“All right, all right. Give me five minutes.”

Ten minutes later, Zarya returns, wakes Hana up again, and this time waits outside her door while Hana gets dressed, occasionally checking in to make sure Hana does not try to fall asleep again. Hana finally emerges in purple sweatpants and a long-sleeved blue shirt with a peeling Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles iron-on transfer on it, a fashion fad among girls her age.

Zarya hustles Hana through the base to the kitchen. Lúcio is sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of Lucio-Ohs. He gives them a wave. “Good morning!”

“Hey, Lúcio,” says Hana. She pours herself a glass of orange juice and grabs a spoon and a bowl, then sits next to him. “You’re up early.”

“I’m collaborating with a guy in Norway, so I’m on Norway time,” Lúcio explains. “I’m doing a dance remix of some of his metal songs.”

“That sounds cool,” says Hana. “You should send me the track when it’s done.”

“You bet! If you could play it during one of your streams, it would really help get the word out.”

Hana smiles and reaches for the Lucio-Ohs. “Like you need my help for exposure!”

Before Hana can pour herself any cereal, Zarya grabs the box and pulls it from her hand. “None of this sugary rubbish for you. Today is your fitness day, so you will start it with a good breakfast!”

Lúcio takes the cereal box from Zarya. “Hey, Lucio-Ohs have thirteen essential vitamins and minerals! Part of a balanced breakfast!”

Zarya scoffs, but before she can retort, a bleary Jesse wanders into the kitchen. “Mornin’,” he says as he shuffles toward the coffee pot, which is about one-third full of dark sludge.

Lúcio warns, “That coffee is left over from when Winston was working late last night, so you might not--” He stops and watches in horror as Jesse lifts the coffee pot and drinks the cold coffee straight out of it.

For several seconds, Zarya, Hana, and Lúcio watch in mute fascination as Jesse’s Adam’s apple bobs with each swallow of the thick, cold brew. Only when the pot is empty does he put it back on the coffee machine and wipe a hand over his mouth. “Ah. All right then.”

Zarya asks him, “Jesse, what are you planning on having for breakfast?”

“Well, I was thinking I might just warm up some beans and--”

“An omelette? Jack says you make good omelettes.”

“Well, I suppose I could--”

“Excellent. Then you won’t mind making extra. With four eggs, if you please.”

“Feelin’ hungry this morning, huh?” asks Jesse as he gets a pan from the cupboard.

“It’s not for me. It’s for Hana. Lots of protein for her workout day!”

Hana groans, but Jesse nods. “Well, all right.” He starts gathering ingredients for the omelette. He chops onions, mushrooms, and bell peppers, slices ham, and adds some jalapenos.

“You don’t have to make it fancy.”

Jesse shrugs. “Shoot, this ain’t fancy. Just a regular omelette, like we used to make out on the trail. Anything less and it wouldn’t hardly be an omelette at all.”

When it’s ready, he puts the omelette in front of Hana. “ _Bon appetit_ , darlin’.”

Hana picks up a fork. “You don’t mind going through all that work?”

“Ain’t worth puttin’ up a fuss,” Jesse explains. “Trust me, I’ve learned not to argue with Zarya.”

Zarya nods with approval, her arms crossed. “Good. Easier that way.”

After a little while, Hana looks at the heap of food still on her plate. “I don’t know if I can eat all this.”

Jesse smiles. “I’ll finish what you can’t eat.”

In the end, Hana eats about half the breakfast. Zarya allows Jesse to finish the rest. “Good idea not to get too full before exercise,” she says. With her usual bluntness, she adds, “You do not wish to throw it all up.”

Hana rolls her eyes. “Now you think of that?”

“Do not worry,” Zarya says. “We will start with plenty of stretches, which will give your stomach a chance to settle. It is important to always stretch… well, you know.”

They enter a courtyard shaded by tall trees, where fish swim about in a placid artificial pond. A wooden bridge leads over the pond to a small island with a gazebo. Genji and Zenyatta are practicing yoga on the island.

As soon as Zarya and Hana enter the courtyard, Zenyatta calls over to them, “Would you care to join us?”

“We were just going to do some stretches,” Zarya says. “We do not wish to intrude.”

Zenyatta beckons them over. “Please.”

Zarya hesitates, but Hana starts toward them, and Zarya follows, mumbling under her breath. They make their way over the bridge to the island. Genji nods to them and makes room. “You honor us with your presence.”

Hana smiles. “I’m just here to do some stretches, no need to bring honor into it.” She punches him lightly on the shoulder, and he chuckles. Hana turns to Zenyatta. “Just go easy on us. I haven’t done a whole lot of yoga.”

Zenyatta leads Zarya, Hana, and Genji through some simple forms, loosening them up. His soothing voice and the serene surroundings lull Hana, so that she loses track of time. Occasionally Genji gives her some encouragement when her stance wobbles or she can’t quite get a pose right. Mostly Hana listens to the singing of birds in the trees, the splashes of fish catching bugs on the surface of the water, and Zenyatta’s voice.

She is jolted back to alertness when Zarya declares, “Well, I think we’re ready now. Thank you.” She turns and walks across the bridge.

Hana waves to Zenyatta and Genji as she follows Zarya. “It was fun! I should do this more often.”

“You are always welcome,” says Zenyatta, waving back.

Genji adds, “Good luck with your workout today! _Ganbatte kudasai_ , Hana-chan!”

Hana and Zarya hurry through the base. They pass a sleepy Winston, who gives them a slow wave. Zarya nods to him, and Hana waves back.

On the track behind the base, they find Lena running laps. “Hey there, Hana!” she calls. “Care for a race?”

“Does it have to be a race?” asks Hana, jogging over.

Zarya pats Hana on the back. “Competition will push you to excel!”

Hana makes a wry face. “Hey, I’m proud of myself already just for having gotten out of bed.”

Lena laughs. “That counts!”

“She would still be in bed if it were not for me,” Zarya points out. “Now come on, let’s get going!”

They jog around the track. For several laps, Lena keeps up a steady stream of teasing, encouragement, and general base gossip. Hana speeds up in the hopes that Lena will be winded enough to have to stop talking, but the effort is futile. Soon Hana is forced to slow down, puffing for air, as Lena congratulates her on her effort.

“Lena is right,” says Zarya. “You did well.”

Hana waits for her breathing to slow before replying. “How about we celebrate by grabbing some lunch? Then maybe we can watch the new episode of….”

“Not yet! Next, we hit the gym!”

They run into Mei on the way to the base’s gym. When they tell her where they are going, she blushes and asks, “Mind if I come and watch?”

“Sure!” says Hana, who does not notice that Zarya is blushing, too. “You can feel free to join in, if you like.”

“Oh, I don’t know….” Mei begins.

Hana points to Zarya with her thumb. “You don’t have to be built like her to use the gym.” Mei’s blush deepens as she looks at Zarya, who looks away. Hana makes a muscle, then points to the small lump on her thin arm. “See?”

“Well, okay!” Mei says.

Zarya smiles. “Good.”

They find Fareeha already in the gym, on the bench press while Angela spots her. Despite Fareeha being the one working out, Angela is sweating as well. Hana reflects that perhaps it has to do with the way that Fareeha’s muscles bunch and swell with each lift of the barbell.

Zarya leads Mei and Hana through a warm-up, and then they get started.

At first, Hana is worried that, with Mei watching Zarya and Angela watching Fareeha, there will be no-one to work with her. To her surprise, all four of them prove eager to spot her, give her advice, and encourage her to try new machines and exercises.

Hana realizes the reason behind the attention when Angela winks while adjusting a cable machine. “We can watch Fareeha and Zarya work out any time. And, to be fair, we do. But it’s rare that we can work with you!”

“Point taken,” Hana concedes.

Soon, all the attention starts to get a bit much, as she barely has time to recover from one set before someone is recommending the next. Luckily, her stomach gives a loud gurgle while she is doing chin-ups.

“Hungry?” asks Zarya.

Hana rolls her eyes. “I’ve been ready for lunch since before we started!”

Zarya laughs. “I know how you like to eat. I think you have been ready for lunch since you finished breakfast.”

Fareeha wipes her forehead with a towel. “I could use a break, too. Mind if we come along?”

“Let’s see what we can do about lunch,” says Zarya.

Mei leads the way. “I have a few frozen pizzas I’ve been meaning to make!”

“I’m always up for some pizza!” says Hana.

They meet Winston in the kitchen. “Hello! You look like you’ve had a good workout,” says Winston.

“And then some,” says Hana.

“She’s earned some pizza!” declares Mei, who pulls several frozen pizzas from the fridge.

Winston chuckles. “Oh, then she must have done very well!” He stage-whispers to Hana, “Mei’s pizzas are famous on the base. Every one is unique!”

Mei is arranging a staggering array of ingredients on the counter. “We had stacks of frozen pizzas at the Antarctic research base,” she explains. “We had to get pretty creative to keep from getting bored!”

Ingredients like pickles, beef jerky, artichoke hearts, beets, and grilled salmon are added to the pizzas. Mei tells Hana that there is no such thing as a bad ingredient for a pizza, so Hana tries some with kimchi,  and some with crushed Doritos. Winston chooses to flavor his pizza with peanut butter, which even Mei wonders about, yet Winston insists it’s delicious.

The kimchi pizza is a hit, as is Fareeha’s beef jerky pizza and Zarya’s beet pizza. Mei’s salmon with artichoke is everyone’s favorite, though Winston declares that his peanut butter pizza is almost as good. Since he has eaten it all, the others gladly take his word for it.

When she has tried some of everyone’s pizza, Hana pushes her chair back and rests her hands on her stomach. “I’m stuffed! Sorry, Zarya, I don’t think I can work out any more today.” She does not sound particularly sorry.

Zarya grins and pats her on the back. “You can take the rest of the day off. You’ve earned it!”

“Do you have any plans for the afternoon?” asks Winston.

“Well, there’s a new episode of my favorite K-drama that’s out...”

“I have an invention I thought you could help me test.” When Hana hesitates, Winston adds, “It’ll be fun.”

“Well, okay!”

She follows Winston to his lab, an enormous space full of computers and half-built devices. He presses a button on a gleaming black pedestal, and the top opens with a hiss. White steam pours out, revealing a crescent-shaped black device covered with buttons and nubs. Winston lifts it reverently from the pedestal.

“That looks pretty complicated,” says Hana dubiously. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

“Nothing! It’s for me. Over here is the one for you.” He hands Hana a video game controller. Before Hana can say anything, he gestures to a nearby widescreen monitor. The scrolling charts and flickering graphs disappear, replaced by the colorful title screen of Ninja Revenge III Omega XTREME.

Hana’s mouth falls open, and she laughs. “Are you serious?”

“Of course!” says Winston, mostly keeping a straight face. He falls backwards onto a bean bag chair, then passes the crescent-shaped prototype controller from his hands to his feet. “How else am I supposed to see if my foot-wielded controller measures up?”

“You could have just said you wanted to play video games!”

Winston breaks into a wide grin. “But this is playing video games… for science!”

Hana matches his grin with her own. “I can’t argue with that logic!”

They start up the game and pick their characters. While they plan, Winston jots down notes in a notepad he holds in his hands as he manipulates the controller with his feet. Hana finds Winston to be a delightful gaming companion. Rather than getting frustrated or complaining when he loses, he exclaims things like “Those are useful data!” or “What a fascinating result!”

The lab door opens, and Jack calls, “Winston! Are you in here?”

“Over here!” Winston replies. Jack comes over. Without looking up from the screen, Winston tells him, “I finished up those satellite uplinks last night.”

“Good work,” says Jack. He studies the screen. “So, why does the pink ninja have bat wings?”

Hana rolls her eyes and sighs, though she is smiling as she says, “Because she’s a vampire.”

“And that’s why she’s fighting with an umbrella?”

“It keeps her safe from the sun.”

Jack nods, his hand on his chin. He is silent for a while, then asks thoughtfully, “And the other ninja has an eyepatch and pegleg because he’s a pirate?”

Winston holds up a finger as though lecturing in the classroom. “Actually, he is a pirate-hunter. He has adopted the ways of the pirate so that he may better understand his enemies.”

“Why are they glowing like that?”

“Because they’re so extreme!” Hana says.

“And they’re fighting in a fruit market?”

“Obviously!”

“…in a volcano?”

“It makes perfect sense if you’ve read the comics,” Hana huffs, trying to keep herself from smiling. “Would you like to play? The game even supports tag teams, so more than two players can play at once!”

Winston adjusts his glasses, “I could always use additional variables with which to compare my results.”

Jack shrugs and chuckles, “Thanks all the same for the invite. Have fun, you two!”

Hana and Winston continue playing, switching between characters and trying different strategies. After a while, they are just screwing around, any pretense of rigorous testing abandoned as they pick random characters and try ridiculous strategies.

The door opens and Hana and Winston look over to see who it is. Ana, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn stride in, followed by Jack. Ana calls out, “Jack said something about a tournament?”

Reinhardt puffs out his chest. “I am ready to meet this challenge!”

Torbjörn grins. “We had nothing better to do, so here we are.”

“Well, you did said you needed more variables…” says Jack.

Hana and Winston exchange a look, then wave them over. “C’mon, I’ll show you which button does what,” says Hana.

“I’ll dig up some more controllers,” says Winston.

They split into teams: Winston with Hana, Torbjörn with Jack, and Ana with Reinhardt. The newcomers seem to really enjoy the game, but not as much as they enjoy asking questions about what is happening.

“Why do the zombie ninjas live in space?” Ana wonders.

Winston explains, “I hypothesize that, as they are undead, they do not require respiration.”

Reinhardt asks, “If there is a King of the Ninjas, does that mean all ninjas are citizens of the Ninja Kingdom?”

“It means he’s the best ninja,” says Hana, “and whoever can beat him gets his crown!”

“This underwater city of fish-ninjas,” muses Torbjörn, “what is keeping it from collapsing under the weight of the water?”

Hana has to think about that one for a moment. “The ninjas use their spiritual energy to create a force field… I think.”

Reinhardt cuts in. “Perhaps the fish-ninjas stole the technology from the robot clone of the King of Ninjas.”

Hana laughs. “I don’t think that’s--”

Ana cuts her off. “They hired the wererat bounty hunter to track down his discarded robot shell after he ascended to cyber-demi-godhood.”

Hana is laughing too hard to protest, allowing Torbjörn to add, “And now the fish-ninjas will give that technology to the octo-gods, allowing them to construct an anti-world in which the oceans are above the ground!”

This goes on for a while, with Reinhardt, Torbjörn, and Ana outdoing each other in imagining increasingly elaborate scenarios. They only stop when Hana needs a break to catch her breath.

When Hana has her laughter under control, Jack deadpans, “Finally, it all makes sense,” which causes Hana to break out into a new round of laughter.

Winston shuts off the gaming system. “I think it’s time we start thinking about dinner.”

“What about the tournament?” Reinhardt asks. “Who won?”

“I don’t think anyone was keeping score,” says Winston, patting Reinhardt on the shoulder.

Reinhardt put his arms around Winston’s and Hana’s shoulders. “Plenty of glory for everyone, then!”

They walk back to the kitchen, where Lúcio and Genji have already started on dinner. Lúcio is putting several pots of water on the oven to boil, while Genji peels and chops vegetables with frightening speed. Hana and the others join in, helping prepare things while also giving advice on spices and seasonings. Luckily, there are several pots, so soon one of them is designated the vegan pot, one is the meaty pot, and one is the spicy one (though that one was less a conscious decision and more a result of Ana and Reinhardt contributing ideas to the same pot).

Lena, Jesse, Mei, Fareeha, Zarya, and Angela arrive to wait for the soup to simmer, and while they wait, everyone enjoys telling their own versions of how Hana spent her day off. Finally, when the soup is ready, Zenyatta ladles out bowls for everyone, and hovers nearby as everyone goes to the table to eat.

Jack turns to Hana as they eat. “Now that you’ve had your day off, don’t forget about the things you’ll have to get back to tomorrow.”

“Your mech could use some maintenance,” says Torbjörn.

“I could use some help monitoring incoming transmissions,” suggests Winston.

“There’s a lead on some possible Talon activity I’ve been meaning to follow up on,” says Lena, “and I was hoping you could back me up.”

Zarya waves a hand, dismissing the demands being placed on Hana. “All right, all right. Plenty to do. But today is not yet tomorrow, so it is still Hana’s day off.”

Lúcio raises his eyebrows at Hana. “So, anything else you wanted to do today?”

“We shall join you!” exclaims Reinhardt, and everyone agrees.

“Well, there’s a new episode of my favorite K-drama, ‘You Must Construct Additional Romance.’ In this episode, Sun-hwa has to compete in a regional tournament, but Nam-gi is still in the hospital, so how can she concentrate on the match?”

“That sounds…” Jack begins, and he looks to the others for help.

Jesse ventures, “I mean, I’m sure it’s very interesting and all…”

“We will watch it!” says Zarya, smacking a fist into her open palm. “Shared activities are the perfect way to build team cohesion!”

“Besides, we said we would,” says Torbjörn.

They enter the briefing room, which doubles as a theater, and Lúcio starts the episode. By the time it is over, everyone is struggling to keep their emotions in check.

“Sun-hwa is so brave,” says Reinhardt, tears sliding down his cheeks. Ana pats his arm.

Mei clasps her hands together. “It’s like Nam-gi knew she was winning it for him!”

Torbjörn wipes his eyes with a lacy handkerchief. “He has to get better now, right?”

“And that villainous Yeon-woo had better watch out!” Fareeha raises a defiant fist. “Such underhanded tactics must not be allowed to prevail!” Angela nods approvingly.

Lena throws her hands into the air. “I need to know what happens next!”

“How long until the next episode comes out?” Jesse asks.

“It’ll be hard to wait,” Winston agrees.

Jack nods, squinting so that the others don’t see the tears in his eyes. “Maybe we should meet here again tomorrow evening to start watching the previous episodes. We need the intel before proceeding.”

Hana grins, then looks to Zarya for approval. Zarya nods. Hana announces, “Sounds like a plan!”


End file.
